


Say It Again

by 8ball



Category: One Piece
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Miscommunication, theyre both so STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ball/pseuds/8ball
Summary: Zoro tells Sanji how he feels. And then again. and again.





	Say It Again

 

-oOo-

 

 

Zoro came into Sanji’s life the same way most things involving Luffy did. Hell, just as Luffy himself had; literally crashing into his god damned home and unraveling the seams that kept him sewn to the floorboards. Taking everything Sanji had ever known and dumping it upside down over his head. He had learned from the very start that Roronoa Zoro was an absolute idiot with most all things, but an honest, brave, honorable idiot. 

 

“I think I love you.”

 

A  _ brutally  _ honest idiot too, like a child not knowing what filters were. There was nothing to prepare the Straw Hat cook for those words and nothing to help save him from choking on an afternoon soup experiment. 

Sanji looked over at the clock through watering eyes, blinding reaching for the water jug. It wasn't even noon for gods sake, and therefore far too early in the day for this level of bullshit. 

 

“What, joining Usopp in pranks now? You’re only somewhat decent at swinging metal sticks around so go back to doing that and leave the jokes to someone with more than one brain cell.” 

 

Sanji chugged the rest of the water, catching his breath and turning to fully face said single brain celled man. Honestly, sometimes just  _ looking  _ at Zoro made the cook tired. How anyone managed to exude such an air of pure stubbornness stronger than Zeff would probably always boggle (and annoy) Sanji. It didn't help that half of that stubbornness was based on  _ incorrect logic.  _

 

“I’m not a lier. I-

 

“Yeah, so why start now? If you’re that bored go catch me some fish.” 

 

“No I-

 

“I’m not giving you anything to drink besides water either so don't ask for anything.”

 

“Will you j-

 

“And if you used your eyes for once you’d see i'm  _ busy _ -

 

The sword was somewhat expected and Sanji didn't even need to stop stirring to block it with one foot. Zoro looked a bit more pissed off than usual, something the cook silently congratulated himself on. He went ahead and lowered the heat, preparing for a second sword. 

But nothing came. Just a scowl and sharp eyes and suddenly no swords at all. Just Sanji in his galley and a slamming door. 

 

_ Huh _ . 

 

Certainly out of the ordinary, but Sanji considered himself well practiced in ignoring Zoro’s infuriating oddities. Thus, the heat was raised and soup took Sanji’s thoughts. 

  
  


-oOo-

  
  


A spring Island was approaching fast and Sanji was busy making a shopping list the second time it happened. 

 

“I’m in love with you.”

 

“We’re getting the exact same amount of liquor as we did last stop and no one other than Nami-san will be deciding otherwise.”

 

There was silence for long enough that Sanji stopped writing to look up. He raised on curled eyebrow at the blank expression Zoro was giving him. 

 

“What, no arguments this time?”

 

Zoro’s face moved back to the usual default scowl. Now that Sanji thought about it he wondered if Zoro ever  _ wasn't  _ scowling. He just had a wide range of stupid Zoro scowls that could be anywhere from ‘almost not pissy’ to ‘already at murder stage’. 

 

“I said, I’m in love with you.”

 

“Yeah, and it's just as uncreative as the last time.”

 

Somehow  _ that  _ got a reaction, what with the ‘averagely pissed off’ scowl morphing into the surprised and confused category. 

 

“You mean, I need to say it...better?”

 

Sanji pushed his reading glasses on top of his head and gave the brute a long suffering look.

 

“I don't know, what are you going for? Shock? Got a little of that the first time but if you want some sort of damn performance out of it go ask Usopp for help or whatever. Now, some of us have jobs to do so unless you need something…?”

 

Sanji turned back to his list, trying to recall if there were any substantial dishes he could whip up with beets. Honestly if Zoro wanted to try his hand at pranks and acting or whatever he could join Luffy and Usopp anytime  _ without  _ bothering Sanji. 

 

“Alright. Ok. I’ll work on it.”

 

Sanji gave a non-committal noise as the door closed. Beets were tricky, what about radishes? 

  
  


-oOo-

  
  


As it turned out the Island they landed on mainly produced dairy products and did little farming, throwing Sanji’s whole dinner plan for a loop and putting him in a less than fantastic mood. His lovely Nami had chased after Luffy the moment they had docked, valiantly trying to control his behavior, and the majestic Robin had disappeared with Chopper, the lucky fur ball. He was feeling sour and didn't even have the two beauties to gaze at, so Zoro appearing around the bend didn't do anything to lift his spirits. 

 

“Hey-

 

“No.”

 

“I didn't even say anything yet, shit-cook!”

 

“I’m not lending you drinking money, I’m not buying more booze, and I don't have time to walk you back to Sunny.”

 

Sanji continued his walk down the street. He needed to get as much hard cheese as he could at a decent price but eggs were far too expensive-

He growled at the hand on his shoulder, stopping his movements. 

 

“I’m  _ trying  _ to be nice, here.”

 

“Congratulations, You suck at it. Look, if you’re really lost just head to the shore and walk next to it until you find the ship.”

 

Zoro’s face was reaching the ‘murder’ zone in scowl language, and it was honestly just pissing Sanji off. He had to do shopping and then rethink the entire menu for the week and he was entertaining the idea of going to a bar just to get tipsy. 

 

“Listen here you-

 

_ Thunk  _

 

A rock bounced off Zoro’s temple, startling the cook. What the hell? They were in the middle of the street-

 

“I  _ mean _ , you should-

 

_ Thunk _

 

This time it hit the back of his neck. 

 

“What the fuck?”

 

“Would you  _ please _ come that way-

 

_ Thunk thunk _

 

“Is someone attacking you? What the hell!”

 

“I meant  _ that  _ way-

 

_ Thunk  _

 

A much large rock bounced off Zoro’s arm, inciting Sanji to take a step back. Zoro could ignore whatever this was all he wanted, but the cook had things to do. 

 

“Well then which way IS IT?!”

 

A rock landed to their left.

 

“Alright, have fun with whoever’s, uh, playing with you.”

 

“Wait-no! Lets go that way!”

 

Zoro pointed at the stupid rock of all things. Sanji felt a vein tick. 

 

“Yes, follow the questionably falling rocks. How hard did it hit your head? They came from that direction, just go that way if you want to kill someone.”

 

_ Thunk thunk thunk _

 

Zoro growled low in his throat, jaw clenching so hard the bones creaked. 

 

“You know, the world  _ could  _ do with one less sniper.”

 

_ Thunk thunk thunk thunk thunk- _

 

And the swords were out, starting to draw a crowd, and Sanji needed to be gone. He made an easy getaway on a side path, glancing over his shoulder at a very disturbed looking swordsman. Because honestly, what the hell? 

  
  


-oOo-

  
  


The days following were unusually peaceful. Suspiciously peaceful. Well, aside from Usopp returning to the ship black and blue. Who even falls off a building into a stampede of elephants? No one, but Sanji wasn't going to call the guy out if Usopp wanted something kept private. Chopper was left busy with that, Franky was fiddling with something whatever, and his lovely Robin had her elegant nose pressed to the dusted pages of a new book. Nami and all her gloriousness was charting courses, Luffy was only sneaking the normal amount of food, and Zoro was...well, no one had seen Zoro for a while but the lack of dead bodies found in the street seemed to point to the usual explanation for a one very directionless algae head. The main point was that it was far too peaceful for a crew such as themselves, and Sanji was on edge. He wanted a marine ship of a sea king to break the tension, get the normalcy back. 

 

“Don't you think the weather has been unusually calm, my dear Nami-swan?”

 

Nami gave him a searching, amused look. 

 

“Oh, there's a storm coming alright.”

 

This only perplexed Sanji further, as no one in the crew was bothering to tie the sails or move indoors. He’d leave such things to their navigator though, and continue his own line of work in his domain. 

  
  


-oOo-

  
  


The commotion outside the galley was starting to distract Sanji. There had been a loud  _ Ahoy Zoro  _ from Chopper, and with it several other voices in different volumes. Luffy was in hysterics over something, but that just meant he wouldn't be bothering Sanji so whatever was entertaining him could just  _ please  _ keep doing that. More important was setting sail, something that could be done now that the marimo was back, and making dinner. 

Which was going slower and slower as the noise level grew outside. 

 

“You  _ said  _ blue was a good color!”

 

“It is. When its on its  _ OWN _ , ZORO.”

 

“It kinda reminds me of when Luffy ate that colored plastic fruit and the barf was all colorful.”

 

“HA! It does! It does!”

 

“I’M SORRY I TAKE IT BACK, PLEASE DON’T KILL ME-

 

“Yow! What's all the hubbub about? Is dinner ready?”

 

Dinner was most certainly  _ not  _ ready yet, but annoyance and curiosity were far outweighting Sanji’s concentration at this point. Flicking off the stove and hanging up his apron, the cook peered out the porthol.

And stared. 

And blinked. 

And kicked open the door to get a better look just to be sure what he was seeing was-

 

“Sanji! Look at Zoro’s new suit!”

 

Sanji turned to Chopper, the poor, sweet,  _ innocent,  _ little reindeer was actually  _ admiring  _ this...type of clothing. If you could even be so generous as to refer to it as clothing. Dear  _ god _ , Usopp was right, it looked like someone had collected Luffy’s plastic caused vomit and sew an artist’s rendition of hell out of it. Nami was rubbing her temples, no doubt dealing with a headache caused by the sheer ugliness of such a thing. 

 

“Ug. Zoro, go change, this  _ definitely  _ won’t work now.”

 

“But  _ you  _ said-

 

“Don’t argue with Nami-san grass-head! Go take it off, give it to Franky and he can burn it. Immediately. Right Franky?”

 

Sanji wasn't one for begging but the look he was giving Franky certainly verged on pleading. The look  _ Zoro  _ was giving  _ Sanji _ was a clean divide of anger, annoyance, and exasperation. It was almost a mirror of the look  _ Nami  _ was directing at Zoro. 

 

“It’s not  _ that _ bad-

 

“Yes, it is.”

 

“Yeah, it it.”

 

“My eyes hurt.”

 

“My  _ head  _ hurts.”

 

“SHUT UP! This is  _ your  _ fault, stupid love cook!”

 

Zoro was already stomping to the boy’s cabin, fuming and red-faced while Sanji considered that. How childish to blame someone else for poor fashion sense, really now. 

 

“How could  _ that  _ possibly be my fault?”

 

There was a short silence before the crew muttered varying excuses and separated, leaving Sanji to deal with Luffy, who was-

 

“TOUCH THAT AND YOU’LL BE EATING THROUGH A STRAW, RUBBER BOY!”

  
  


-oOo-

  
  


They had run into a marine ship just as they had decided on the next island, and honestly the monster trio had been itching for a little fight. Sanji wasn't sure if Luffy craved a good tussle like he and Zoro did, but he always looked like he enjoyed it, and if it kept him from pestering for more snacks, all the better. Lord knows Zoro needed it with all the damn mopping he’d been doing around the ship, sulking like a 2 year old and becoming a tripping hazard as he sat moodily outside the galley. Zoro sulking meant Sanji by extension wasn't getting his usual amount of sparring, and this was making the chef fidgety. It was another reminder that as a fighter, Sanji had never grown as fast and as regularly as he had since having the moss head to kick about. It forced him to begrudgingly admit that he liked the idiot being around, and it made him wonder if he had met Zoro earlier, maybe they both could have shaped each other into even more capable beasts. He hoped they would continue to. 

He also hoped Zoro would cut this shit out  _ right now _ because what the ever loving  _ fuck  _ was he  _ doing _ ??

 

“That one was  _ mine  _ you dumbass! God damn it!”

 

This was the  _ fifth time _ . The first time could be excused, the second time too maybe, but for shits sake! The mold brain was  _ definitely  _ stealing his targets and he was  _ definitely  _ doing it on purpose and he wasn't even offering up an explanation!

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

_ You're welcome? You're welcome?! What does that even mean? _

 

Sanji did his best to ignore it. He could still get in a few victories before the plant life interfered, and he’d be damned if he didn't get in at least a few kicks to impress his lovely flowers. 

Speaking of lovely flowers.

 

“Swordsman-san, I feel I should clarify. To be ‘more attentive’ one can also be  _ subtle _ .”

 

Robin’s most perfect mouth was speaking from Zoro’s shoulder, a disturbing look if there ever was one, but who was Sanji to question such remarkable and beautiful intelligence? As to what they were talking about, the cook didn’t have the slightest idea, and couldn't make heads or tails of the whole situation. 

 

“Subtle doesn't  _ work _ with this idiot. I laid everything out of the table and it got me nowhere.”

 

“Most true, however, consider how your actions may be perceived at the moment. I believe they could come across patronizing rather than appreciated.”

 

“What, you want me to  _ subtly  _ kill the guys going at him?”

 

“I believe a different tactic all together would be wise.”

 

“This-Ug! Fine. What, then?”

 

Zoro chose that moment to stop mid attack on yet  _ another  _ one of Sanji’s targets, prompting the man who was attacking Sanji and then attacking Zoro to go  _ back  _ to attacking Sanji.

 

“Hey! Watch it you shitty swordsman! And don't take that tone of voice with Robin-chan!” 

 

Sanji kicked the man in the head, sending him into another unlucky bastard and taking them both through a wall. Luffy was laughing like a mad man from somewhere above them, and Nami and Usopp were working on a duel attack from the Sunny. Robin looked for all the world as though she had never even stopped sunbathing, and Franky and Chopper were lazily brushing off any idiot that got too close. 

 

“You know what, fuck it. Why don't you just  _ tell me  _ what you want, huh?”

 

Zoro had lowered his swords, only flicking his wrist to diverge the chaos around him. Having the moron’s standard scowl directed at Sanji was in no way what the blonde wanted, that was for sure. 

 

“What are you going on about now? Go find your own fight, preferably at the bottom of the ocean!”

 

“Gimme a break here! I’ve come at you from all angles and nothing’s working, can you just, i don't know, gimme a  _ hint _ ?”

 

“A hint for  _ what _ , dumbass? You lose too much blood or something?”

 

“Perhaps the direct approach is needed after all. Cook-san, why not give our rather lost swordsman some insight as to what you seek in someone you wish to court? What could someone do for you that would successfully make you consider them a romantic partner?” 

 

Well that was one part confusing and one part very ill-timed. 

 

“What, so...Zoro wants to,  _ date _ someone?”

 

“Indeed. He seems to be failing at his attempts, quite spectacularly too.” 

 

“Oi!”

 

That was, well. That was  _ something _ . Of course, Robin probably didn't really mean  _ date  _ date, hell, maybe the marimo was actually just trying to get laid. Now  _ that  _ was a weird thought. Still though, the idea of Zoro failing miserably at picking up some poor girl was just a bit more hilarious than it was disturbing. Sanji smirked, kicking someone behind him without even looking.

 

“So the moss head has gotten lonely photosynthesising all by himself and come to the expert.”

 

“Expert of stupid eyebrows-

 

“Shut your ugly mug. I’m doing this because Robin-chan asked, and I am  _ gracing  _ you with this information. Now if someone wanted to date  _ me _ , I would want someone who could appreciate a fine cuisine. I’d be with someone beautiful and strong-like my wonderful Robin-chan and Nami-san! Someone to cook for who loved my food with all their heart, someone who supported me and my dream, someone to trust with my very soul.”

 

Sanji thought about that person. Somewhere out there, some spectacular woman wanting to eat his cooking and find all blue with him. A woman who could hold her own but who he wouldn't hesitate to fight for and defend. Privately he also imagined a rather  _ well endowed _ lady so to speak too, all luscious curves and-

 

“What, so you just want to be complimented on your  _ food _ ?”

 

Sanji bristled, brushing off two more marines and sending them tumbling into Zoro in hopes of a minor injury on his part. 

 

“My  _ food _ is my trade, my  _ skill _ . I’m a chef the same way you’re a swordsman, dumbass. Of course I want my talent appreciated!” 

 

“Yeah but...huh. Ok, makes sense I guess.”

 

There was a weird, almost-awkward silence for a moment before a mouth sprouted onto the back of Sanji’s neck, sending  _ very  _ unpleasant sensation down his spine as quiet words were whispered into his ear.

 

“My, my, how familiar most of that sounds.”

 

Sanji didn't have time to respond. Robin’s lips disappeared and the marines starting turning their canons to face Zoro and Sanji. 

  
  


-oOo-

  
  


The next couple of days were...odd. 

If Sanji didn't know any better, he’d say the crew was,  _ watching _ him? He swore Usopp and Luffy had been staring at him for a good part of their free time, and for once it didn't involve drooling and asking for food so go figure. Franky was talking to Chopper in the mens bunk room and then just  _ stopped _ the moment Sanji entered. Nami and Robin, most perfect and untouchable in all their magnificence that they were, seemed to be discussing  _ something _ to do with him if the eyes burning the back of his head were any indication. 

The only normal one seemed to be Zoro of all people, but he seemed much more interested in training in the crows nest than anything happening below. Normal Zoro was still an annoying and rude asshole though, but an easy to rile up asshole. Any frustration at not knowing what his nakama were discussing could easily be taken out on the swordsman, and the swordsman was always willing. Sanji did start thinking though, about their discussion on that marine ship. What did  _ Zoro _ of all people want in a partner? 

 

_ A bartender would work.  _

 

But still, Sanji wasn't going to deny (at least in the privacy of his own head) that Zoro was a reliable, decent man. He had more nicks and scars than clear skin, but he had high cheekbones and sharp eyes and well, ok so maybe all that training didn't  _ hurt  _ the overall body shape thing and  _ yeah  _ ok he had a somewhat nice look to him as a whole. He was there when you needed him, slept too much, but had a tender little side. He was a flat broke alcoholic, but would die for anyone in the crew and save them 100 times over first. 

What kind of person did a man as contradicting as Roronoa Zoro want as a romantic companion, and did Zoro truly seek such a person? Imagining the marimo desiring some unknown person seemed ridiculous somehow. Didn't Zoro base everything on trust? How would he trust this unknown person if they weren't nakama?

Maybe Zoro already had someone he liked. Maybe there was some childhood sweetheart, or a pretty little thing on some island that knew this weirdly loving side of him. Sanji thought he knew Zoro pretty damn well but imagining him as gentle, imagining him as  _ sweet _ …

Imagining him smiling softly instead of scowling, or blushing like a boy, or holding-

Sanji shook his head, feeling his face heat up a bit. Zoro was his rival, and he didn't share this softness with Sanji (if he even had it) because he and Sanji  _ weren’t soft _ . Not with each other. Hard men, side by side, taking all the shit and standing tall by Luffy, clearing the way in a path of their own spilled blood and broken bones. Spelling their names out together in scars. 

But at the back of his head this traitorous little voice sang out the possibilities of Roronoa Zoro, soft and sweet. 

  
  


-oOo-

  
  


“The food. It's good.”

 

“No shit, I made it.”

 

There was a pause as everyone at the table stopped eating. Well, Luffy didn’t, but if Luffy stopped eating the world was likely to end and attention was much more focused on a one very oblivious chef anyways. 

 

“I said, food’s good.”

 

Sanji looked over at Zoro, narrowing his eyes. 

 

“Well then  _ eat  _ it. Nami-swan, might I ask how long we’ll be until finding port?”

 

Nami’s gaze flicked back and forth between the two, fork still hovering in her fingers. 

 

“Uh, two weeks tops. Shouldn’t be more than a week though…”

 

Sanji smiled, returning to his own meal. He’d been working hard, it was nice to sit with the crew for once to eat, rather than work around them during dinner time. 

 

“Cook. I said I like the food.”

 

Sanji gripped his knife a bit tighter, feeling growl bubble up in his throat. 

 

“Then I’ll make the dish again, now shut up and eat.”

 

Zoro did  _ not  _ continue to eat, just kind of, stared. At Sanji. Like the cook was a jigsaw puzzle 99% complete but the last piece was missing. 

 

“Wow, uh, sure is rare for Zoro to compliment the meal though, huh?”

 

Sanji shot Usopp a look.

 

“This is just the first time he’s using actual words. In caveman language I’ve heard it a thousand times.”

 

Chopper made a little noise of surprise at his seat.

 

“Oh, That makes sense! Sanji and Zoro can understand each other without verbal communication! I read about different species that rely on varying body language and instincts when addressing partners.” 

 

All eyes turned to Sanji now, and Sanji turned to Zoro. who was still staring.  _ Rude.  _

 

“Sure? I mean, if he didn't like the food, I’d know, yeah?”

 

The cook nodded at the moss head, looking for backup. Zoro gave a small, funny look.

 

“...yeah, you’d know.”

 

The swordsman went back to eating finally, renewed vigor and was that a smile? Sanji would have to write down the recipe to be sure he could repeat it exactly. Around him the crew exchanged looks, Robin hiding a chuckle behind her napkin. Nami gave a long sigh. 

 

“Well It's a step. Not sure if its even a step  _ forward,  _ but-

 

She looked at the two idiots, unable to hide a fond smile at the way their bodies seemed to naturally curve toward one another. Sanji refilled both their waters just as Zoro extended his hand for the glass, smooth and seamless. 

 

“It's a step.”

  
  


-oOo-

  
  


Sometimes Sanji likes to do dishes alone. It was meditative, and on a good day when the weather was smooth he’d look out the porthole and feel damn near close to peace. He loved his nakama, all of them with every fiber of his heart, but a moment alone could sometimes be worth more than his weight in coin. 

He ignored the creak of the door opening, knowing by the weight of the steps who it was. Breakfast had only been served an hour ago, and even Luffy didn't ask for food so soon. 

 

“There’s iced tea in the cooler.”

 

Zoro gave a grunt, quietly grabbing a glass and reaching into the unlocked icebox. Sanji could hear the sound of the liquid being poured and drunk. A soft sigh of appreciation. 

 

“Need any help?”

 

Sanji was tempted to tell him to scram, but the marimo rarely offered, and he was one of the few crewmates who could be silent for more than 2 minutes. If Zoro could wash without talking or breaking anything then that was fine by Sanji. 

 

“Sure, why not.”

 

Sanji lit a cigarette and opened the porthole, inhaling deeply and tapping the ash on the sil. Zoro took a pan from the sink, working on the tougher spots as Sanji started the plates. It wasn't the solitude he had wanted earlier, but it was nice. 

They worked in silence like that until Sanji’s cigarette was smoked and the glasses were dried. Zoro rinsed a lone mug, and spoke in a low voice. 

 

“How come you don't believe me when I tell you I’m in love with you?”

 

Sanji hummed, inspecting one of the glasses. A smudge appeared in the light, and he clicked his tongue. 

 

“I guess you’re not selling it enough. Like, where are the flowers? Or a grand gesture maybe?”

 

“Like a walk together in town or me wearing a suit for you.”

 

“Exactly. You need to put some effort into the performance.” 

 

Zoro laughed, low and rumbly. It was a nice, honest laugh, and it made Sanji smile. 

 

“Would you even want flowers? You don't even like dirt, what’s nice about getting a colorful plant?”

 

“It's the idea behind it, you moron. Giving someone something they thought was pretty,  _ seeing  _ something pretty like a certain flower and thinking ‘this reminds me of them’. It's a little way of showing affection, which a muscle-brained brute like you wouldn't know about.” 

 

“I know plenty about affection. I’m just not obnoxious about it, love cook.”

 

“More like you’re a clumsy oaf with no tact.”

 

“Better than a pervert.”

 

“Says the guy with mold for hair.”

 

Zoro scoffed, taking the last of the cups from the sink and drying it off with quick hands. 

 

“You’re so quick to give you heart away, but here I am, offering you mine, and you just, deny it. And at this point I can't even tell if you’re fucking with me or just that dumb. At the very least if you  _ know  _ I’m telling the truth, give me a proper refusal, won't you?”

 

Sanji looked over at the swordsman out of the corner of his eye. He looked oddly demure, like a candle without oil. Sanji was so used to seeing Zoro radiate everything from strength to stupidity that seeing him cast in a low light was almost...disheartening. It made Sanji feel unbalanced just looking at him. 

 

“Tell me something then. Why so keen on making it me? You want  _ my  _ answer out of everyone, why don't you actually tell me  _ why  _ you find me so interesting. Also you’re not bothering the ladies with this shit are you?”

 

They both leaned against the counter, dishes drying in the breeze coming from the porthole. Zoro had his arms crossed and a little smile on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes. 

 

“Why you, huh? Ask myself the same thing damn near everyday. Why the skirt chasing, prissy, curly love-cook? As If i wasn't setting myself up for failure right from the start, huh. Go after the guy who will always be the woman lover.”

 

“Damn straight. Women needed to be appreciated, goddesses as they all are.”

 

“Yeah. You’re not changing anytime soon, so why bother? Except the heart is bullshit, cook. It doesn't listen to anything you have to say and honestly it's just been fucking me over this whole time.”

 

Sanji flicked his lighter, not really feeling like smoking but wanting to keep his hands busy. Something in Zoro’s tone of voice had this underlying sadness to it that Sanji didn't quite understand. Something not quite right hanging in the air between them. 

 

“So then why? Why me, Zoro?”

 

And asking that felt...honest. Like he really wanted to know  _ why _ someone as bullheaded and loyal and crazy and strong like  _ Zoro  _ would want to pursue this imaginary Sanji. This made up scenario where Zoro was actually in love with him...why?

What would  _ this  _ Zoro say, the one right by his side who honored honestly so much?

 

“You know how important dreams are. You know they’re worth dying for, too. I’ve seen you take down just as many people as I have, by Luffy’s side, for that ocean of yours. Seen you talk about it, seen you come alive for its sake.”

 

He paused there, a thoughtful expression on his face, and Sanji held his breath. 

 

“Cook, I could go on about how much I like your cursing and your long legs, how much I like fighting with you and by your side. Hell, I even like your stuffy suits, because they’re part of  _ you _ . This foul-mouthed, egotistical asshole who, yeah, makes good food, and always has my back. There’s a lot to who you are, and I want all of it. I love everything you are, Sanji.”

 

Zoro pushed himself off the counter, and without another word left the galley. Sanji stood there, feeling like his sea legs had just decided to take a vacation as everything tilted. His face felt heated, his heart thudding in his chest like it was trying to jump out because  _ shit _ . 

Sanji may have had his fair share of experiences with women and flings but he’d never really been confessed to. Sure, he’d declared his love openly but no one had ever  _ known  _ him in the ways Zoro knew him. No one had had all the information to pick apart and still say, to his face, ‘I choose you’. 

Zoro became a part of Sanji’s life in the instant Zoro’s life nearly ended. There was a part of Sanji that knew, thinking back, that even when Luffy first asked and he said no, even when he first saw Nami and all her beauty, all of it came down to seeing a man willing and  _ expecting  _ to die for his dream. A man who he learned carried the weight of the dead with him in every step and met it gracefully. 

It made Sanji wonder deep in his gut,  _ what would it be like to be truly loved like that, by a man like that? _

  
  


-oOo-

  
  


Time crept on as the heat increased, sending Chopper below deck to suffer a little less and Franky to start working on different cooling systems with Usopp. Luffy had already fallen in the water 3 times that day, something Sanji was almost positive was on purpose at this point, and Nami had assigned Zoro to lifeguard duty until further notice. Sanji had thrown fishing poles at the two of them, but Luffy had lost his somewhere between his 2nd time going overboard and Zoro was snoring loud enough to scare the gulls. The infamous Straw Hat captain and first mate, Sanji thought. 

 

“What fruit is in this, cook-san? It’s quite remarkable.”

 

Sanji twirled around Robin, careful not to get too close to Nami’s table, knowing when not to disturb her mapping time. 

 

“The locals at the last island referred to it as a chuckle berry, my dear Robin-chan! It is most similar to a strawberry, but holds the outer texture of a melon. Is it to your liking?”

 

“Indeed, it's delicious.” 

 

Sanji preened at her easy smile, glancing over at the two idiots on deck. He had the same drink for them in the refrigerator, keeping cool for later. Looking at the swordsman, he was suddenly reminded of something. 

 

“That’s right, I wanted to make sure the marimo wasn't bothering you two with this pranking thing. He should know better than to disturb your valuable time, but I have to ask.”

 

Robin looked up at him, raising a brow in question. 

 

“Pranking? I’m afraid I don't know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Oh you know, the whole confession thing. I think he was working on it with Usopp? All these silly fake love declarations. I wouldn't want him bothering you-

 

A tearing sound startled them both, and they looked over to see Nami staring incredulously at Sanji. A hole went from the entire length of the paper she was working on, ending at her pen. 

 

“Nami-san, are you alright?”

 

Nami opened and closed her mouth a few times, looking like a very adorable fish. 

 

“Sanji. This whole time, did you think. Did you think Zoro has been  _ pranking  _ you?”

 

Sanji looked back and forth between the two women. Robin made a small ‘oh’ sound, looking over at the sleeping swordsman and then back at Sanji. Nami looked rather distraught. 

 

“Oh, it's nothing for you to worry about, Nami-san! These pranks-

 

“ _ Sanji _ . Zoro is not-do you really think he’s been just, pulling one over on you??”

 

The cook was at a bit of a loss facing such an unhappy navigator. He couldn't fathom why his dear Nami-san was so upset, only that he wanted to fix it. 

 

“Ah, Nami-san, it's really nothing-

 

“Nothing! Nothing?! Sanji, how-my god. No  _ wonder  _ Zoro’s been so grumpy. I’m getting Usopp, stay right here, Sanji!”

 

“Yes, Nami-swan!”

 

Sanji watched, perplexed, as Nami jumped down the steps and disappeared behind a door. He turned to Robin, hoping for some insight. 

 

“Do you know why Nami-san is so upset, Robin-chan?”

 

“Hmm, a most astounding case of miscommunication and denial, I believe.” 

 

“...Ah?”

 

Robin gave Sanji one of her knowing, secretive smiles. He’d seen her give those smiles to enemies and friends alike, and it did nothing to sooth the anxiety growing in his belly. 

 

“Cook-san, why do you assume that swordsman-san is playing some sort of practical joke on you rather than confessing his most heartfelt feelings?”

 

Sanji nearly laughed out loud. But that would have been rude, and rude to ladies is one thing he would certainly not be. 

 

“Robin-chan, surely you’ve seen the way the marimo and I interact. Us being... _ romantically  _ engaged would be utterly ridiculous. I mean, he’s an uncultured neanderthal! Just look at him.”

 

Timed perfectly for their viewing, Zoro let out a hulking, guttural snore, face smooshed into the railing and feet spread out before him. Luffy was dangling a piece of kelp near his hair, as if trying to match the color. 

 

“Quire the sight he makes, comfortable in his natural habitat. There's something endearing about it, don't you think?”

 

Endearing was...one way to put it. Zoro looked absolutely stupid stretched out like some stray cat with a damaged spine. And green hair. God he looked ridiculous. His dumb leg scars were even on full display, further adding to the preposterous overall  _ Zoro  _ look. 

 

“No, you have to tell him! Sanji! Sanji, look, Usopp wasn't putting Zoro up this this at all, right Usopp?” 

 

“Don't see why I had to come up if you’re just gonna talk for me-OW! Jeez, ok!”

 

Sanji looked over at Usopp and Nami, Usopp having grease smears along his nose and overalls and looking confused.

 

“Ok, so, Sanji, as the ships most professional actor and accomplished lie detector, I can put all your doubts to rest! So, what do you think Zoro’s lying about? Stolen booze again, eh?”

 

Nami smacked him in the shoulder.

 

“He thinks Zoro’s confessions have all be  _ pranks _ . Which, ok, the suit thing was bad, but he tried! Really though, Sanji thinks Zoro has been joking with him or something!”

 

_ Suit…? _

 

“Ha...thats, wait. Really?” 

 

Sanji looked at Usopp’s large brown eyes, at Nami’s. 

 

“But he-I mean.  _ Zoro _ is-

 

_ Suit.  _

 

_ “Like a walk together in town or me wearing a suit for you.” _

 

_ “Wait-no! Lets go that way!” _

 

“But...Zoro…”

 

_ “Cook. I said I like the food.” _

 

_ -Someone to cook for who loved my food with all their heart, someone who supported me and my dream, someone to trust with my very soul- _

 

“Zoro…”

 

_ “You know how important dreams are. You know they’re worth dying for, too.” _

 

“Is he ok? He looks like he’s gonna faint…”

 

“Shh, I think he’s starting to get it!”

 

Sanji looked over slowly at the cause of his heart failure, looking at this...unmannered green ape. This lazy,  _ stupid  _ man who was always by his side, who he trusted  _ so much _ . 

Zoro, just sleeping there on deck with kelp in his hair and torn up skin and Sanji’s heart and soul kept safe under his bones. 

 

_ “I love everything you are, Sanji.” _

 

“No, no I think he’s actually gonna faint-

  
  


-oOo-

  
  


Sanji woke up in the infirmary with Chopper sticking a thermometer down his throat. 

 

“Oh! Good, you’re awake. You don't have a running temperature so I think you just got a light case of heat stroke. I’m sure you know all about keeping hydrated and-

 

“Where’s the marimo?”

 

Sanji’s voice sounded a little twisted, maybe a quarter hysterical. He wondered how he looked. Probably like shit. 

 

“Zoro? He brought you in here about 20 minutes ago. I think he’s making sure Luffy doesn't break the fridge again while you’re out.”

 

God that should not sound so  _ sweet _ . But, shit. Zoro fending off Luffy’s appetite  _ for Sanji _ was just about the equivalent of getting a bouquet of flowers from the grass head. It made his whole body ache just thinking about Zoro doing this, and Zoro doing that, and it being for Sanji, always for Sanji and he didn't  _ know _ . 

 

“Hey, don't move so quickly, Sanji-

 

“I’m fine, gotta. Cook. Zoro.”

 

“Cook Zoro?!”

 

Luckily the galley was a direct route from the infirmary, making an easy walk for Sanji on somewhat shaky legs. He could hear noises from the pantry, and peeked in.

Zoro was rummaging through an old rum box repurposed for pickles vegetables. He seemed to be holding out hope there was still some alcohol stashed somewhere in it, and it brought an easy little smirk to Sanji’s face which he quickly smothered in honor. Since when did Zoro’s alcoholism seem cute?!

 

“You can't get drunk off of pickles. Put it back where you found it and I’ll give you come cooking wine if you’re a good boy.”

 

Zoro startled, nearly tipping over a jar of preserved eggs, and Sanji stepped into his domain, immediately feeling calmer. There were no fist dents on the fridge, so that was good. He pulled out the promised cooking wine, but at the last minute put it back and grabbed a standard red instead. Zoro was hesitating behind him, oddly quiet.

 

“Well sit down, have your prize.”

 

Zoro sat, but didn't guzzle the wine down immediately. He was staring at Sanji, right in his eyes. Not with apprehension, not with fear or worry. Just looking. 

And Sanji looked back. He drew his eyes along the slope of a miraculously straight nose. Watched the shadows plan on his jawline, the way his hair looked less green in the sunlight and more yellowish, or was it blue? He had a mole under his chin, and Sanji felt the rest of whatever resistance he had on him crumble down. 

 

“You’re in love with me. For real.”

 

Those eyes, sharp and deadly looked so calmly at him. Old gold coins placed in the sockets of a bronze statue. 

 

“Yes, but I didn't think it’d be so hard for you to get that.”

 

Sanji gave a little chuckle at that. 

 

“Yeah, sorry, I just. I don't know. You’re  _ you _ , and I’m  _ me _ , so I thought-

 

“You don't have to say it. If you want to keep this quick, I get that. I’ll leave you alone, won't bother you for a while, we can work it out. As Nakama, we can work it out.”

 

That was. Not what Sanji wanted though. He especially didn't want Zoro looking like this, like someone so painfully human with human flaws and human insecurities. This wasn't Zoro, the world future greatest swordsman. 

This was Zoro, thinking he was getting a broken heart out of all of this. 

 

“Did you mean everything you told me the other day? When I asked you why it was me?”

 

Sanji had to be  _ sure _ . Had to know those words he remembered were real and-

 

“I told you before. I don't lie. Definitely didn't lie then.”

 

-because that meant-

 

“You really love me.”

 

“Kinda thought that was obvious, but you’re a special case of stupid, huh.”

 

Sanji just sat there, staring back at Zoro and Zoro staring at Sanji. Wine unopened and afternoon light leaking in. 

 

“How long?”

 

Zoro tensed, not looking uncomfortable, but not looking at ease either. 

 

“A while. Doesn't really matter though, does it? I’m not dumb enough to think something is coming out of this. Not the way i want. And that’s fine, cook. I was never gonna force you into this or shit like that, kinda knew where this was heading from the start, but  _ god,  _ cook I told you before, didn't I? The heart is bullshit and I had to know. Had to just see if-

 

He cut himself off, breaking eye contact and looking hard at the table. He took a deep breath in, let it out slowly. All the while Sanji watched. But that was unfair, wasn't it? And besides, who else on the crew was better than Sanji at telling the marimo what an idiot he was?

 

“You’re an idiot. I’m sure you have at least an idea of how much an idiot you are, but hey, better safe than sorry. You, are an idiot.”

 

“Oi-

 

“I think I’m in love with you too.”

 

Zoro’s chair nearly tipped back and dumped him on the floor, shock coloring his face and widening his eyes. He opened his mouth but Sanji cut him off.

 

“That’s what you said the first time, right? ‘I think’. Well, I think I’m in love with you but shit, it's a lot to process right away so I gotta work it out until it's not me  _ thinking  _ it's love, because you gotta know, right? I mean you figured it out, right? The more I think about it the more I see it all, see all the ways I already know you and how much...I like it all. How important you are to me.”

 

“Cook, you-

 

“You still annoy the hell out of me. I still want to kick your ass to next week everytime you steal my wine or leaves dirty clothes lying around. You’re  _ not  _ romantic. At all. You bath way too little some someone always covered in sweat and you’re so freaking stupid! I mean, who gets lost going to the bathroom, Zoro? It’s amazing!”

 

“Ok-

 

“But with all that shit you’re still the person I want by my side and I want to make Luffy the pirate king with you and I want to bicker and fight with you and I want to know you, Zoro, as this, as this person I could  _ love _ -

 

His mind shut down as warm lips pressed gently against his. Soft and light and  _ Roronoa Zoro, gentle.  _ A large hand cradled his cheek, so feather light and it was suffocating, knowing this whole time there was this tender, beautiful thing living inside someone so blood hardened. Knowing that Zoro was right here, giving that thing to Sanji. Giving it all to only Sanji. 

 

Silently, in the back of his head Sanji crossed out the ‘I think’ part. 

  
  


-oOo-

  
  


“Oi, shit head, we’re going  _ that  _ way!”

 

Zoro grumbled but turned back to the right direction, Sanji yanking at his arm to make sure he was following. 

 

“Isn't the point of a walk to just  _ walk _ ? Where the hell are we going?”

 

“Enjoying the views of the town is something I’d like to do, and I can't do that if you turn down every possible alley and lead us to dead ends.”

 

“I’ve just been following the path-

 

“Don't even finish that sentence. I see a food stall up there, let's get something.”

 

Sanji tugged at Zoro and led them to a bench by a large fountain. With the orders of  _ sit  _ and  _ stay _ , Sanji left the green haired man to get food. Zoro didn't like getting bossed around but with Sanji it was a given, and he didn't mind it as much as he complained he did. 

A warm bun was waved in front of his face and he grabbed it, taking a large bite as Sanji sat down. Good, but not as good as the cooks. They ate in a peaceful silence, children laughing a ways away the fountain water occasionally splashing Zoro’s hand. 

 

“So if we’re doing a walk in town together, does that mean you’re getting another suit to try?”

 

Zoro gave Sanji a  _ look _ . 

 

“You didn't  _ like  _ the suit I got before.”

 

“That’s because it wasn't a suit, it was a psychological horror sewn on fabric.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Sanji laughed, reaching over to brush crumbs from the corner of Zoro’s mouth. It made the swordsman flush, soft and boyish and sweet. 

 

“You’d look nice in a suit. A  _ proper  _ suit.”

 

Zoro blushed a deeper pink, cramming the bread in his mouth like it could hide his embarrassment. Sanji chuckled, thinking about which color would look best or the swordsman. A nice, sleek black probably. 

 

“Hey, look.”

 

Zoro bent down low, coming back up to show Sanji his find. A little yellow flower, probably a concrete weed. 

 

“It’s not as pretty as you, but it's the thought, right?”

 

Sanji covered his face, feeling heat burn through his fingers. 

 

“God, you’re embarrassing.” 

 

He reached out, blindly accepting the flower Zoro dropped into his hand. It was definitely some sort of weed, with petals rumpled and spiky leafs. Hardly flattering but.

 

“Thanks.”

 

He leaned over, pressing a kiss to a dark temple, smiling into the skin and feeling green hair tickle his face. His skin tasted a bit like salt, a bit like metal. 

 

“Yeah. Love you.”

 

It still sounded foreign, a language Sanji wasn’t used to. Softness he hadn’t been part of, creeping into his life through Zoro. He didn't quite know how to speak it yet. 

 

“Love you too.”

 

But he wanted to learn that language.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> haha the moral of the story is they're both dumb


End file.
